


My Lovers

by Mangachan78



Series: Harem World [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Harem, Pregnant, Threesome - F/F/M, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangachan78/pseuds/Mangachan78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SItaly has better not have come, in between the fight of the girls . But to stop the fight of them, he has to agree with their rules . Now SItaly thinks he has better stayed home .</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ! My Name is Manga-chan, want to know more about me ? Check my profile :) This is my first Fanfic, and I am sorry about the bad english and all . I hope there is no grammar or misspelling, and sorry if anyone in this story or OOC . Let's say that this is a SItalyxHarem(F) fic, girls are already picked . I'm sorry if you don't like a pair, or the girls I picked for the harem . 
> 
> The girls are 
> 
> femNItaly
> 
> femSpain
> 
> femGermany
> 
> femJapan
> 
> femPrussia
> 
> femCanada
> 
> femUSA
> 
> femRussia
> 
> femChina
> 
> femEngland
> 
> femFrance 
> 
> Maybe there also will be side-pairings who knows ~ Enjoy the story please ! 
> 
> \- Manga-chan78

SItaly also called Romano or Lovino, looked impatiently at his watch . Fuck ! When will his stupid sister show up ? It's been two hours already, and he still sitting in the Lobby . He has already 6 coffee, and went to the bathroom . He flirted with some girls, and picked some fight with ugly guys . And she 's still not here ! " It's probably the potato bitch 's fault, she makes always Feliciana late ! " He had enough and decided to find her, fuck he had better things to do . Like take a nape, eat tomatoes and flirt again with other girls . He walked through the hall, and walked into the room . Where his sister has her meeting, the countries that are there only are . USA, England, France, Russia, China, Spain, Prussia, Japan, Germany, Canada and NItaly . Why is it taking so long ? The half of the world is not even there ! Lovino hit the door, so it will open and shouted ." Why the fuck are you still here sorella ! " He looked angry but stopped, when he saw what they were doing . Oh no they were not in their seats, not holding papers in their hands . Even England, Canada and Japan that, rather want to stay out of it . Are doing the same thing ...

They are fighting, more quarreling rather said .

Prussia was arguing with Russia and China, Germany against France, England against Spain . Canada and Japan against each other, and his sister was fighting with USA . SItaly did not know what to say, but this is taken too far . What it the fight about ? Why are they not talking about business, and what ever it was . There goes his peaceful day, he know he had to stay goddamnit home ! " Shut the fuck up all of you ! " He shouted in the big room, all the girls stopped and looked at him . Canada, Japan and England blushed, as they knew what they were doing . And went quietly sitting back at their seats with red faces, the other looked away from their enemy . As they were too stubborn to admit, that they were behaving like children . Lovino looked at Feliciana, who gave a nervous smile ." Vee Fratello ! It's not what you think ! " She said as she did not want, Lovino to be angry at her . " It's this you guys were going to discus ? Stupid really stupid, I expected better and even from women ..." And looked at Germany ." And you ? Is your string to tight or what ? This is ridiculous ! " Germany wanted to say something, but kept her mouth shut . She knows that Lovino was right, but her string was not the problem ! " You are right sorry . " USA said as she sat back, with her boots on the table . And her arms behind her head ." America ! Put your feet off the table ! " Shouted England as she looked angry at her, as the boots dirty the table ." What ? I can't even do want I want ? " Lovino noticed there will be another fight, and went to USA pushed her feet off . And moved England to an other seat . " You are not going to start again, god you are acting like children . Behave yourself like women, don't you countries have a little pride to behave ! "

" Lovi ~ I never know you were so strictly ! " Spain said with a smile, and hugged Lovi from behind . He blushed and tried to push Spanish women away ." Let me go you stupid bitch ! Let me go ! And I let you so what strict is ! " He did not notice the eyes of the other women, but Spain noticed and held Lovino 's face against her breasts . " Spain are you picking a fight da ? " Asked Russia if she holds her weapon, Spain grinned back at her . As she tries to look innocent, while she holds a red Lovino ." What are you talking about Russia ? "

" Hohoho Mon Ami, I think Russia is right ? You are picking a fight ..." Lovino looked at the girls, as they looked all angry at each other . " Oi ? What is this again ? Stop fighting come on ! I want to go home, I'm tired and I'm hungry ." He said angry ." But Mon ami don't you get it, why we are fighting ? " Asked France as Germany looked angry at her ." No .." What the fuck does she want ? " We are fighting about you ." Lovino 's mouth fell open . " What ? Why ? What have I done wrong ? "

" Vee nothing bad fratello ! "

" We fight about you, not against you Lovino-san ." Japan said as she played with her fingers, Lovino looked at their faces . This must be a joke right ? This is not real right ? But the look on their faces, told Lovino it was not a joke . Even Spain, USA and Canada looked serious about it ." ... I'm going home ." And quickly pulled himself away from Spain, and ran to the door ." Get him ! " And three of them jumped on him, as England closed the door . Lovino tried to free himself, as Russia hits him on the head with something . And his world went black .

( A little later )

Lovino opened his eyes, and felt dizzy . It took a moment when he opened his eyes, and he saw nothing but black . Everything was dark and black, he felt cold on his bare skin . And tried to close his legs, as the cold air touched his man sex parts . But could not close them, just like they were tied, and ... Wait ? Bare skin, wind against his sex parts, legs tied up ? WTF ! " What is this ! Let me go ! Damn what is this shit ! "

" Oh he's awake ~ " That was the voice of France ." Awesome let the game begin ! " Prussia ? What game ? What is that Bitch talking about ? ! " Not yet he has first to accept our rules of the game . " China said ." Vee i agree with China . " Feliciana also said ... So his sister is also behind this, this is al Germany's fault ! That fucking potato bitch ! " Should we take his blindfold off ? " Who was that ? USA no ... The voice is too quiet, and she sounded different . What was her name again .. Oh right Canada ! " I think he's already awake da ~ I bet he want to see now ~ " Freaky bitch .. Someone took his blindfold off, and saw it was England who took it off . They all were in one room, Lovino looked around and did not recognize it . But he did noticed he was naked, and one more thing he noticed ... " Why are you all naked !" He shouted at them ." Hohoho Mon cher ~ We want to make an appointment with you ." Lovino looked at her, he actually did not trust her ." What kind of deal ? " He knew it ! He had to stay home, maybe sitting in the lobby . And flirt with all those other girls ! Damn this is not good ! " You know we are the countries, that fight a lot with each other . About small and big things, not even Denmark and Norway fight like that ." Well it's true put the Axis and the Allies in the same room, and you better run for your fucking life . Because you don't want to stay there, it like a living hell on earth ." That's why we want an appointment with you ." Romano swallowed as she came nearer, and his face almost pressed against her breasts . He could smell her body 's smell, and her strong perfume she always wear ." We will not fight anymore, if you fuck us and date us all ." Lovino 's mouth fell open, did he hear it right ? He looked at her with his pale face, eyes wide and mouth open . And clearly the sweat of his body broke out, for the fear he felt now ." W-what ? "

" Yes we want you to fuck us, and date us all . Since we always fight about you ! " Shouted USA and know the other 's agree with her, and looks like they do agree with her ." Look I really don't follow this ! Why and what do you mean . " Feliciana smiled and went to Lovino, and laughed softly as she played with her finger . Over his limp penis . " Because we love you, so we decided to share you . We know you want this ." She smiled as she gave him a small kiss on his mouth, Lovino blushed and looked away from them ." No way ! "

" Oh really Lovi ? " Spain asked as she looked at him, with big eyes and tears in it . SItaly bit his lip, and noticed that the other did the same thing ! Why does these idiot 's know his weakness ! Damn Spain or Feliciana must opened her mouth ! " Fine okay good ! " The girls smiled all, and France pulled out a box ." Okay pick a number, and if someone pulls one she will be the first with Lovino, the other 's have to share him then . " The girls looked at the box, and all pulled a number . Lovino could not believe it, they are acting like he is a price ! " Okay all of us show now the number, to see who starts ! " They showed their number ." The one who has number one is ... "


End file.
